


Striptease

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Stable Online fanfic. Created during a writing session, 30 minutes to write 500 words my prompt was striptease. Features Connie (NPC) and the character I play, Rebecca Lightknight. <br/>It is pouring, and Connie walks in on Rebecca trying to get dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striptease

The forecast had said it would be cloudy, a drizzle here or there. Nothing too bad, nothing like a giant storm with torrential downpours and biting cold winds. Rebecca should have been tipped off when Midnightwarrior insisted on waiting in the protected stables while she worked on the pipe system, which was broken. Again. She would never understand how the vineyard had managed without her, it seemed like if she wasn’t there to fix the pipes every two days they would be broken and useless. It was one of the many things that didn’t make sense about Jorvik, but that is a topic for another time. At the moment she was a focused on running in from the rain toward the closest shelter: the wine cellar.

In the minute or so it took for her to run, open the door, and get inside she was completely soaked through and created a puddle where she stood. Shivering in the cool air she damned the fact that wine’s ideal temperature for storage was at 55 degrees Fahrenheit, 13 degrees Celsius. It was colder in here than it was outside, but the water had her shaking immediately. She walked down into the basement and into one of the storage rooms, not wanting to stand in the doorway, and wished she had a change of clothes. Wringing out her hair proved to do nothing but make her realize how much water she had absorbed. There was no way she’d get enough water out of her clothes if she continued to wear them.

She stripped off her shirt first, rolling it and squeezing, surprised by how much water came out and splattered on the floor. She tossed the shirt on a box of wine, hoping it would dry out soon. Her pants followed the same fate as her shirt, her hands trying to get rid of as much water as possible before placing them over a crate.

“Oh not my bra…” she murmured in annoyance, touching the expensive undergarment that was, like the shirt, totally soaked. Without thinking she reached back and unlatched it, peeling off the clammy piece of clothing and putting it next to her other clothes. 

What had slipped her mind, however, was that she may not be alone down here, which explained why Connie was standing in the doorway, staring at her like an idiot with his jaw hanging open. When her bra came off he spun around, completely red and unable to do anymore than cough.

“Hmm?” Rebecca turned her head, noticing Connie for the first time.

“Connie?”

“IDIDNTSEEANYTHINGISWEAR!” he shouted quickly and she wasn’t quite sure what he said but she got the gist of it and laughed.

“Oh calm down, you just saw my back. It’s not like you were trying to sneak a peak…” she teased, grinning when he glanced a look back before quickly avoiding her gaze again.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean-“ he stammered, anxiously running his hand through his hair.

“You should have let me know you were there, I could have undressed slower…”

“REBECCA!” his voice was surprisingly high pitched and she laughed again.

“Calm down, I’m joking, normally dinner is first.”

“Oh druids-“

“I’m kidding I’m kidding! Don’t worry! Although if you could find me some dry clothes that would be nice,” without thinking he pulled off his jacket and threw it back at her, still not looking at her even after she had put it on and was decently covered. She continued to giggle at his embarrassment and wondered when he would turn around and stop blushing.


End file.
